Before you go, let's just watch it once
by SinisterLove
Summary: Embry is going on a trip to a reserve in Africa to give the animals some shots. Leah comes home from the hospital and Embry is looking for something in the attic. The trip is two months long. And Embry and Leah have a honeymoon video. Embry wants to watch it just once before he leaves. Currently a one-shot. Could be more though! R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I OWN THIS STORY!**

**Enjoy your reading. Please R&R! :D**

''Embry are you home?!'' I called out as I got back from the hospital.

''Up here!'' He was in the attick. I climbed the stairs and then the ladder.

''Why are you up here?'' I asked him.

''I'm looking for our honeymoon video.'' He said.

''Why?'' I blushed remembering our honeymoon.

''Because I'm traveling to Africa next week to give some shots to the animals and I'm gonna be away for around two months.'' He said.

''Let me help you.'' I said to him and walked over to the back of the attick. I pulled out the wedding box and reached down to the bottom grabbing the disc. ''Here you go.'' I said to him.

''Should we watch it?'' He asked.

''You get the DVD player, I'll change out of my scrubs.'' I said to him. We climbed down and I slipped out of my scrubs and into my sweats and a tank top. He came back and put the laptop on the bed, dusting the DVD off before slipping it into the DVD drive. I sat next to him on the bed and grinned at him.

FLASHBACK

_''Okay. This is the official honeymoon of Embry Call and Leah Call.'' I said to the camera as Embry straddled me. ''And trust me when I say if this ends up online I'm gonna fucking kill someone.'' He chuckled and filmed his hand as it slid up my bare stomach and grabbed my bra clad breast. I moaned and he pushed the cup aside, showing my bare breast. He pinched and tweaked my nipple, making them hard. He done the same to the other and then ripped my bra off. His mouth sucked on my nipple and swirled his tongue around it._

_''Embry.'' I sighed._

_''Patience.'' He kissed me, filming our tongues as then tangled together._

_''I don't wanna be fucking patient I want your dick inside me NOW.''_

_''This is why I love you.'' He kissed me once more before pulling my panties off and stuffing them in my mouth. He tried to pull them out but I bit onto some of the lace and he tugged on them as I growled playfully. ''Sexy.'' He said and tugged harder, pulling me face to face with him. ''You want it rough?''_

_''Is there any other way?'' I asked him, raising my eyebrow._

_''For me and you... Not even comprehendable.'' He smirked and I kissed him roughly. He kissed his way down my body and got to my bald pussy. He spread my lips wide and gave me one long lick from my opening to my clit, circling it with his tongue. I moaned and he sucked on it hard, making me buck my hips up. He filmed his fingers going in and out of me and glistening with my juices he shoved them into my mouth, making me suck my own juices. I gasped and moaned loudly as I felt the head of his cock enter me. I moaned and he smirked as he filmed his hips slamming into my own, roughly. He filmed my face as I came and filmed his movements speeding up, his thumb rubbing my clit roughly. We both yelled as we came and then he pulled out and filmed his cum leaking from my hole. I stuck my fingers inside myself and then tasted our miked juices._

_''And now we're gonna turn the camera off and do stuff even dirtier.'' I smirked at the camera and clicked it off._

END OF FLASHBACK

''Uh...'' We both sat there wide eyed. I could see Embry's pants were obviously tented. ''That was the hottest thing I've ever seen.'' He said.

''I know right.'' I was dripping wet. I could feel it.

''You wanna do it?'' He asked me.

''Totally.'' He kissed me and I shut the laptop, putting it on the floor. We took off each others clothes and he put me on my hands and knees. He slid into me too easily. My juices were dripping down my legs.

''Embry.'' I moaned. His hips started slow but then built speed gradually and begun to slam into me. ''EMBRY!'' I gripped the sheets tightly and screamed his name as I came, tightening impossibly around him. ''Harder. Embry! Do me harder!'' I screamed at him.

''As you wish.'' He thrust into me harder and I moaned loudly. He grabbed my hair and pulled it rougly. ''You like that? You like it when I fuck you like a dog?'' He growled.

''Yes! Yes Embry I like it, I fucking love it.'' I moaned and he pulled my hair harder.

''Open your eyes. Watch us fuck in the mirror.'' I watched us, his face covered with a sadistic smirk. I came at the sight of us and my upper body collapsed as my arms couldn't hold me anymore. He gripped my hips tight enough to bruise and sped up his movements before emptying himself inside me.

I lay there panting on my stomach, his cum leaking out of me.

''We should watch that video more often.'' I panted.

''I agree.'' He smirked and I kissed him.

''I'm gonna fuck you so hard when you get back.''

''I look forward to it.''...

**A/N: Okay. Do I keep this as a One-Shot or do you guys want a 'when Embry comes home' chapter? It was hard to write two lemons in the same chapter but I loved the idea of Embry/Leah. R&R Pleasings! I take constructive criticism nicely thanks. Need to know where I can improve!**


End file.
